


Coming Down

by Filigranka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Touching, taking, evolving.





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LookingForDroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/gifts).



She was born in the stars, free like the wind. Her life was never-ending travel and growth: expending herself—cell after cell, organ after organ, being after being, planet after planet, solar system after solar system.

Touching, taking, evolving. She was born curious, willing to accommodate the different—worlds, minds, souls—for she needed union, not war, to exist. She left the worlds behind not empty, but changed. She was changing, too, accumulating knowledge and power, and still getting more questions than answers.

But now she’s imprisoned; can’t see the stars, can’t touch anything. Under the ground, there’s no wind.


End file.
